


Spójrz na gwiazdy... To kule z gazu

by Ida888



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), kłótnia, thomas sanders - Freeform, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888
Summary: Logic i Morality wdają się w kłótnię, lecz na ratunek przychodzą przyjaciele, którzy im pomagają.





	Spójrz na gwiazdy... To kule z gazu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Look at the stars.....they're balls of gas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603632) by [Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic). 



> Jest to Logicality z Prinxiety w tle, lecz ta dwójka drama queen nie jest zbyt dobra w trzymaniu się z tyłu.

Logan i Morality wracali do domu trzymając się za ręce.  
\- Spójrz na te gwiazdy. – powiedział tęsknie Morality ciągnąc ich w stronę parkowej ławki, by na niej usiąść. Logic uśmiechnął się pozwalając się pociągnąć. – Czy nie są piękne?  
Logan zamruczał twierdząco, gdy Morality usiadł u jego boku.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że właściwie nie widzisz każdej pojedynczej gwiazdy? Najbliższa nam gwiazda jest w sumie zestawem trzech, które możesz zobaczyć. – Morality przerwał kładąc mu palec na ustach.  
\- Nie możemy po prostu podziwiać czegoś, co jest piękne? Choć raz nie redukować niczego do zimnych naukowych faktów. – powiedział Morality wyglądając na poirytowanego. Logic potaknął nerwowo i starał się wpatrywać w gwiazdy, lecz nie czuł się już tak zrelaksowany, jak przed chwilą. Poczuł się zdrętwiały i zraniony, zapragnął znaleźć się gdziekolwiek indziej, z dala od Morality. Próbował podtrzymać podziwianie gwiazd, lecz łatwo dało się wyczuć, że jego nastrój uległ zmianie. Po chwili Morality odpuścił, westchnął ciężko i wstał.  
\- Wracajmy do domu. – wymamrotał. Kontynuowali spacer, ale tym razem ich dłonie nie były złączone, ani nie ocierali się ramionami. Panowała okropna cisza.

Prince i Anxiety leżeli na kanapie prawie usypiając i ignorując napisy „Gałek od łóżka i kijów od miotły”. Miewali swoje filmowe wieczory na tyle często, że sięgnęli do skarbnicy Disneya bardzo głęboko w ten, czy inny sposób. Anxiety leżał z głową ułożoną na kolanach Prince’a pozwalając mu przeczesywać swoje włosy.  
\- Ach, oto wrócili pozostali. – Anxiety odwrócił głowę, aby ujrzeć, że Prince ma rację. Morality i Logic szli chodnikiem.  
\- Gotowi na obściskiwanie się. Przysięgam, że są jak para nastolatków. – Anxiety uśmiechnął się krzywo. Był bardzo zaskoczony, gdy drzwi frontowe się w końcu otworzyły. Logan posłał im mały, fałszywy uśmiech i natychmiast udał się po schodach na górę, do swojego pokoju.  
\- Ach, oglądaliście „Gałki od łóżka i kije od miotły” beze mnie? – Morality padł na koniec kanapy obok reszty. Anxiety wymienił zdumione spojrzenia z Princem, zanim podążył za Logiciem po schodach.  
Zapukał delikatnie i zaczekał. Logic po chwili otworzył drzwi i wpuścił go do środka. Usiadł na łóżku i obserwował swojego przyjaciela, otwierającego i zamykającego kilka różnych książek, z których żadna nie przykuła jego uwagi. To był wyraźny znak, że coś go dręczy. Anxiety czekał cierpliwie wiedząc, że jeśli Logic będzie chciał się wygadać, zrobi to.  
\- Wiesz, że kiedy patrzysz na nocne niebo, to nie widzisz pojedynczej gwiazdy? W większości widać całe galaktyki, zlepki gwiazd, a nawet planet. Gwiazd, które są najbliżej nas nie można zobaczyć gołym okiem, część trzech systemów słonecznych wygląda jak jedna gwiazda!  
Nie było to coś, co Anxiety się spodziewał się usłyszeć ale wszedł w to.  
\- Naprawdę? To niezwykłe. – Logic wyraźnie się rozluźnił.  
\- Dobrze myślałem, możemy stać i widzieć na własne oczy rzeczy oddalone od nas o miliony lat świetlnych! To piękne. To nie są zimne naukowe fakty, to właśnie sprawia, że spoglądanie w nocne niebo zapiera dech. Zgodziłem się z nim!  
Anxiety wytrzeszczył oczy marszcząc jednocześnie brew.  
\- Przepraszam. – Logan westchnął i opadł z powrotem na swoje łóżko. – Nie sądzę, żeby Morality mnie zrozumiał. Nie wiem czy by potrafił. Jakbym był… - Logic zrobił pauzę szukając odpowiedniego słowa.  
\- Samotny? – podsunął Anxiety  
\- Powiedział, że jestem zimny. Przypuszczam, że jestem.  
\- Powiedział, że jesteś zimny? Nie uwierzę ani przez minutę.  
\- Cóż, to właśnie miał na myśli. Naprawdę się staram, ale nie jestem dość dobry. – Logan obrócił się tak, żeby ukryć twarz, a Anxiety się skrzywił. Oczywiście tego typu słowa skierowałby do siebie, a nawet do Thomasa, ale z jakiegoś powodu, gdy ktoś inny je wypowiadał łatwo było dostrzec jak niedorzecznie one brzmią.  
\- Czy rozumiesz Morality, tak w pełni? – zapytał Anxiety nachylając się, żeby zobaczyć reakcję Logana.  
\- Nie. – warknął, brzmiąc jakby bardzo nie chciał się do tego przyznać.  
\- Rozumiesz go lepiej, odkąd zaczęliście się ze sobą spotykać?  
\- Tak.  
\- Proszę bardzo. Morality wciąż się o tobie uczy, a on nie jest tak szybki w nauce jak ty.  
Logan wydobył z siebie suchy, stłumiony śmiech i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego.  
\- Dzięki Anxiety, od kiedy ty jesteś głosem rozsądku?  
\- Ha, nie przyzwyczajaj się. Zamierzasz pogadać z Morality?  
\- Nie. Chcę być zły jeszcze trochę dłużej.  
\- Jasne, bo to „takie logiczne”. – Logan wystawił w jego stronę język i ponownie się odwrócił.  
-Zamknij drzwi jak będziesz wychodził. – Wymamrotał przez poduszkę, w którą wtulił twarz. Anxiety przewrócił oczami, wstał z łóżka i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Usłyszał głos Morality jeszcze zanim dotarł do schodów.  
\- Żaden ruch, który wykonuję w jego stronę do niego nie dociera, chyba, że fizycznie go złapię i pocałuję. Chcę więcej niż to. Chcę romansu, czy proszę o zbyt wiele? – Ciskał się Morality, a gdy Anxiety dotarł do końca schodów zobaczył, jak ten krąży po pokoju. – Jesteśmy ze sobą już kilka miesięcy, a on nigdy nie zainicjował kontaktu. Ten facet jest całkowicie zadowolony z siedzenia w swoim pokoju i robienia reaserchu do… - urwał na chwilę szukając brakującego słowa. – Nonsens! Bezużyteczne informacje nie są nam potrzebne. Chyba że zmuszą go, aby gdzieś wyjść, albo przytulić się do mnie. – Zdania wyleciały z niego, jak para z czajnika, po czym znów opadł na kanapę obok Prince’a. - Nie sądzę, żeby mu w ogóle na mnie zależało. Nie kocha mnie, tak jak ja go kocham, a ja jestem już zmęczony staraniem się o niego.  
Anxiety wbił paznokcie w miejsce, gdzie siedział i tylko westchnął. Czy powinien coś powiedzieć? Logic wyraził swoje uczucia z całą pewnością, a to nie zdarzało się często. Zanim Anxiety zdążył podjąć decyzję, Prince odpowiedział.  
\- Morality – głos Prince’a brzmiał niepewnie, Anxiety rozpoznał jego Chcę-Powiedzieć-Ci-Że-Się-Mylisz-Ale-Nie-Chcę-Tym-Razem-Zranić-Twoich-Uczuć ton głosu. – Nie sądzisz, że na przykład Logan powiedział ci, że cię kocha, a ty po prostu tego nie zrozumiałeś?  
\- Sądzę, że bym zauważył.  
\- Nie zgadzam się. Pomyśl.  
\- Cóż, dał mi planetę z sercem na środku. To było urocze.  
Pluton, pomyślał do siebie Anxiety. To Pluton i pochodzący od Logana, z całą pewnością liczy się jako romantyczny gest.  
\- Ale zaraz potem zarzucił mnie bezużytecznymi faktami, dziwnymi nazwami i nic nieznaczącymi danymi. To nie było o mnie, tylko o planecie.  
Anxiety zacisnął spoczywające na jego kolanach dłonie w pięści i na powrót rozluźnił z frustracji. To było takie durne, ci idioci byli oczywiście zakochani, poza tym nienawidził słuchać, jak ktoś źle mówił o jego najlepszym przyjacielu. Zwłaszcza ktoś, kto deklarował, że go kocha.  
\- Morality. – powiedział Prince cierpliwie – Wiem, że fakty o jakiejś skale nic dla ciebie nie znaczą, ale czy tak samo jest z Logiciem?  
Morality fuknął i westchnął głęboko. – Nie. Dla niego są piękne, pełne wspaniałości.  
\- Czyli mówisz mi, że twój kochany chłopak podarował ci coś, co w jego oczach jest piękne i pełne wspaniałości, a ty tym wzgardziłeś?  
Tak, punkt dla Prince’a, ucieszył się bezgłośnie Anxiety ze swojego miejsca na schodach.  
\- Ja. Co? Nie, ja nigdy. Oh… - bełkotał Morality, a w jego głosie rosło coraz większe przerażenie. – Cholera. Jestem kretynem.  
\- Nie, nie jesteś, po prostu musisz się nauczyć, jak on okazuje ci miłość. A ty musisz mu powiedzieć, czego potrzebujesz. To w porządku prosić o takie rzeczy i jestem pewny, że jeśli porozmawiasz z Logiciem, on się postara dać ci więcej tradycyjnego romantyzmu.  
Morality ponownie westchnął.  
– To trudne, chciałbym, żeby zwyczajnie… Wiedział… Co czuję i czego chcę.  
\- Każdy z nas by chciał Mo, ale to tak nie działa.  
Morality westchnął jeszcze jeden raz, opuszczając ze stuknięciem głowę na oparcie kanapy. – Chyba powinienem z nim porozmawiać. – Prince tylko zamruczał i kiwnął głową. Mo wstał niechętnie i skierował się w stronę schodów. Przez moment był zaskoczony widząc, że Anxiety tam siedzi. Młodszy z osobowości miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by się zażenować, że został przyłapany. Morality poczochrał mu włosy z czułością, kiedy go mijał.  
Poświęcił chwilę stojąc jak słup, zanim zastukał lekko w drzwi od pokoju Logana.  
\- Anxiety myślałem, że cię już wykopałem. – Zabrzmiała stłumiona odpowiedź.  
\- Nie kochanie, to ja. – Cisza. Morality przełknął nerwowo gotów już sobie pójść, kiedy drzwi wreszcie się otworzyły. Logan nawet na niego nie patrzył, po prostu otworzył drzwi i cofnął się z powrotem do pokoju. Morality wszedł cicho do pomieszczenia i zamknął za sobą delikatnie drzwi. Rozejrzawszy się po pokoju zobaczył rozrzucone po biurku książki i częściowo ułożoną kostkę Rubika, co sprawiło, że stanął jak wryty. Po raz pierwszy dotarło do niego jak bardzo zraniony był Logic. Poczuł falę złości zarówno na siebie, jak i na drugiego.  
Morality spróbował wspiąć się obok niego na łóżko; tak pragnął dotknąć Logana, gdyby tylko miał odwagę, by powiedzieć, że tego potrzebuje. Ale Logic był zesztywniały i nieprzyjazny, odchylił się od niego i choć Logan sam nigdy nie inicjował fizycznego kontaktu, to również nigdy go nie odrzucał.  
\- Zależy ci na mnie? – wypalił Morality, uraza przegoniła wszystkie słowa jakie wcześniej zamierzał powiedzieć. Siedział na środku łóżka czując się opuszczony i wyzywając Logana, żeby zaprzeczył.  
\- Sprawiasz, że doświadczam wyższego poziomu oksytocyny niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
\- Tylko widzisz, ja nie wiem co to znaczy.  
Logan wziął głęboki wdech i w końcu na niego spojrzał.  
\- Pozwól mi spróbować użyć twojego języka… Ja… Uwielbiam cię. – Morality poczuł jak oczy rozszerzają mu się z zaskoczenia i przyskoczył, żeby przytulić swojego chłopaka, ale zatrzymała go podniesiona dłoń Logana.  
\- Poczułem się – Logan powiedział, jakby zapomniał słowa, lub nie był pewny jak je wymówić. – Zraniony dzisiaj, kiedy nazwałeś mnie zimnym, gdy zasugerowałeś, że umniejszyłem to, czego doświadczaliśmy razem.  
\- Przepraszam. – Powiedział Morality powstrzymując łzy napływające mu do oczu, to nie była jego kolej na bycie przybitym. – Nie miałem zamiaru sprawić, żebyś się tak poczuł. Ja tylko pomyślałem, cóż nieważne. Nigdy nie byłem dość dobry w myśleniu.  
\- Nie Mo, powiedz mi co pomyślałeś.  
\- Kiedy powiedziałeś dzisiaj to, co powiedziałeś o gwiazdach, pomyślałem, że to znaczy iż w ogóle o mnie nie myślałeś. Znaczy, mieliśmy tylko spędzić romantyczny wieczór razem, z pysznym jedzeniem i oglądaniem zachodu słońca na moście. Czyli dałem ci klasyczne nastrojowe spędzanie czasu we dwójkę, a w zamian ty dajesz mi fakty o kosmosie? Pomyślałem, że może mi na tobie zależy bardziej, a dla ciebie to była zwykła wycieczka.  
Tym razem to Logan wyglądał na całkowicie przerażonego.  
\- Nie wiedziałem. – Powiedział cicho, wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na kolanie Morality. Mo posłał mu półuśmiech.  
\- To pierwszy raz, kiedy to ty mnie jakkolwiek dotykasz. – Powiedział wciąż uśmiechając się smutno.  
\- Naprawdę? – Spytał Logic brzmiąc na tak szczerze zdumionego, że Mo nie mógł nic poradzić i roześmiał się cicho. Logan wykrzywił twarz w uśmiechu i uklęknął na łóżku. Jego ręce wylądowały na szczęce Morality, Logan zagryzł wargę, po czym nachylił się i pocałował go. Morality wydał z siebie mały odgłos zaskoczenia, a Logan delikatnie popchnął go na plecy.  
\- Czegoś takiego chciałeś? – Głos miał chrapliwy, kiedy przeniósł uwagę na szyję Mo. Słowa opuściły Morality, był w stanie tylko kiwnąć i wczepić jedną dłoń we włosy Logana. – Dobrze. Ustalmy sobie kilka celów. – Powiedział siadając raptownie.  
\- Ee, co? Cele nie są częścią związku.  
\- To nonsens, oczywiście, że są. Więc moim celem jest inicjować więcej kontaktu i być bardziej, eh, romantycznym.  
\- Okej, w takim razie moim celem będzie czytać pomiędzy wierszami i mówić ci, jeśli nie jestem pewny – Powiedział Morality pytająco.  
To musiała być prawidłowa odpowiedź, ponieważ Logan rozpromienił się i zanurkował, aby znów go pocałować.

Prince wydał z siebie zadowolone westchnienie i spojrzał w dół na wtulonego w niego Anxiety, cóż praktycznie ułożonego na nim. Ten drugi okazywał mu tego wieczora wyjątkowo dużo uwagi, nie żeby narzekał. Już prawie zasypiał, kiedy Anxiety zaczął zostawiać pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki.  
\- Poważnie, co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje? – Powiedział z udawaną frustracją.  
\- Po prostu nie mogę przestać myśleć – Anxiety przerwał zasypując mu twarz kolejnymi pocałunkami. – Jak wspaniały dzisiaj byłeś. Rzeczy, które powiedziałeś Morality. Jesteś najcierpliwszym z ludzi i strasznie cię kocham.  
Szczerość i brak sarkazmu w głosie jego chłopaka chwyciły go z zaskoczenia i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wybudzeniem się, aby pochwycić jego usta w prawdziwym pocałunku.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, na powierzchni Plutona jest serce i to jest mega słodkie! Co do gwiazd, to jestem tego na 99% pewna, ale nie mogłam znaleźć gdzie to przeczytałam więc... Cóóóóż...


End file.
